Paul Monroe (Comic Series)
Paul "Jesus" Monroe is a survivor and resident who lived in a community called the Hilltop Colony which held almost two hundred other survivors. Paul now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Paul's history before and during the zombie apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone In Issue 91, Paul spies on the Alexandria Safe-Zone through binoculars. After a pretty tense and unexpected introduction, Paul is forced to attack Michonne and Abraham, easily immobilizing them. He then instructs Michonne to arrange a meeting with Rick Grimes. Paul claims he is from a community with two hundred survivors and offers to trade equipment. He also states that there are two other groups that he knows about and trades with. However, Rick knocks him out, distrusting him due to his previous encounters with the Woodbury Army and the Hunters. Paul is held prisoner in the Safe-Zone's infirmary and when Rick visits him, Paul admits that he doesn't blame Rick for his actions to protect his group and tries to reason with Rick, but the latter continues to distrust Paul. Rick later decides to meet Paul's group. Hilltop Colony Paul takes Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea and a stowaway Carl to Paul's community, Hilltop Colony. On the way, Paul reveals that he could have escaped anytime but remained there to see if Rick could be trusted. The two make up and continue their way. When they reach Hilltop, Paul leaves Rick with Gregory and takes the others around the colony. Suddenly, a resident named Ethan returns from an expedition and attempts to kill Gregory in order for Negan to free a hostage of theirs named Crystal, causing a chaos that results in Ethan's death. After diffusing the situation after Ethan's death, Paul tells Rick and the others about The Saviors and how they terrorize the residents of Hilltop. After thinking it over, Paul seems to like the idea proposed by Rick and Carl to deal with the Saviors in exchange for supplies. The Saviors A week later, Paul is pleasantly surprised to see Rick again so soon. His jovial mood quickly shifts to one of horror after he sees Glenn's beaten corpse. After hearing Rick tell him and Gregory what happened since they were last at Hilltop, Paul is amazed that Negan actually came and dealt with Rick personally; he, like all the other residents of Hilltop, had never actually seen Negan and was believed to be a fabrication made up by the Saviors. He later decides to accompany Rick and the others back to the Safe Zone saying, "I'll feel a lot better knowing more about Negan and his people" and that "you guys seem to be on the front lines." Paul is later shown to his new house in the Alexandria Safe-Zone by Heath. Heath tells Paul how great the Hilltop Colony is and then Paul tells Heath how he would trade the Hilltop's trailers for the Alexandria's houses any day. After Dwight is released, Rick tells Paul to follow him and see what they are up against. Paul follows Dwight and is almost noticed by him after throwing a zombie off the highway, however Paul lies down flat on the highway and Dwight does not notice him. Paul is eventually spotted which leads to his discovery and capture. Dwight orders him to be tied up and sent to Negan for questioning. As they arrive at the Saviors base, Paul unties himself and jumps out of the Jeep, successfully escaping. When trying to go back to Alexandria, Paul meets up with Rick, Michonne, Andrea and Nicholas, who were searching for Carl. Back to the safe-zone, Paul talks to Rick and Michonne about The Savior's base and members, and says that it is time for them to meet Ezekiel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Ezekiel Paul and Ezekiel are good friends, as he happily greeted Paul when he arrived with Rick. Although he considers Ezekiel and his community "more like a tumor rather than a participant" of the trade network with the Hilltop, they are both allies against Negan and the Saviors. Gregory Paul seems to be split on Gregory's methods. Although he thinks Gregory is suitable as a leader, he agrees that he is not the ideal man to face confrontations. When Paul comes to Gregory about rustling up the most able-bodied members of the Hilltop to help Rick fight the Saviors, Paul is shown to be disgusted by Gregory's extreme reluctance to help, the latter using Glenn's brutal death as an excuse to back out of the deal between the Hilltop and Alexandria. Rick Grimes Paul and Rick are very good friends. Since he introduced Rick's group to the Hilltop, he has realized that he is similar to Rick by leading a group of survivors in the undead epidemic and since then, Paul has taken Abraham Ford's place as one of his most trusted allies. He has proven himself to be an important and prominent member of Rick's group, even moving to Alexandria from the Hilltop. Dwight Paul first encountered Dwight when Rick assigned him to tail Dwight back to the foundry that the Saviors use as their main base. He is captured by a few Saviors and menaced by Dwight, implying that Negan would torture him for trying to follow them home. Paul encounters Dwight again in the Kingdom and is shown to be a little more understanding of Dwight's past than Rick but like Rick, is suspicious of what Dwight's ultimate plan is. Kal Paul and Kal have been living together at the Hilltop for an unspecified amount of time. Paul trusts Kal, choosing him as one of the few individuals to be in on the planned attack of Negan. However, Paul's judgement of Kal is flawed, as Kal later betrays Paul. Appearances Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19 *Issue 109 |}} Trivia *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is due to his resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior. **His ultimate acceptance of the Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors actions could be considered Christ-like, as Jesus Christ fought with peace and forgiveness throughout his persecution. However, he could have just as easily never felt as if he were in any real danger and was going along with a plan he felt safe with. **It was revealed by Robert Kirkman in Letter Hacks that his name is pronounced Jesus/''Jee-zuss; the biblical version. **After Rick is attacked at Ethan's funeral, Paul yells to the crowd, "Until you can convince me ''none of you would have done the same--leave him alone." This is similar to a line Jesus Christ was known for; "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." *Paul has displayed exceptional skills in close-quarters combat; it has not been elaborated if Paul has had previous military or law enforcement training before the undead apocalypse began. *He has shown to be an excellent escape artist twice, as he managed to single-handedly untie ropes that bounded his limbs. *Paul Monroe is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname in the Comic Series. Monroe, Paul